


Do it for Him

by 0biatches



Series: In the prison [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biatches/pseuds/0biatches
Summary: The news was written all over the dreamsmp's news paper, everyone heard and knew what happened. Poster scattered across the land, streets and path full of people talking, gossiping about their hero's fate. "Our hero, had fallen?" a citizen asks, catching someone's attention.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Series: In the prison [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190714
Kudos: 7





	Do it for Him

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOO BESTIE JUST WANTED TO THANK YALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND READING THE PREVIOUS PARTS 
> 
> N E WAYS HERE'S ANOTHER ONE BUT IT REVOLVES AROUND PUFFY!

The news was written all over the dreamsmp's news paper, everyone heard and knew what happened. Poster scattered across the land, streets and path full of people talking, gossiping about their hero's fate. "Our hero, had fallen?" a citizen asks, catching someone's attention. 

  
"What did you say? Hero? Fallen?" She asks with confusion but pauses to process the question she heard. "Is that Tommy? The hero you mentioned?" she finally added. The citizen look at her and nodded with intimidation to their eyes. 

  
Captain Puffy, the person who treated Tommy like a child. The one who truly understand what he'd been through, the trauma he faced since he was just a child. She was horrified as her hand started to shake, and the cold sweat started to form below her hair line. "T- Tommy? You're d-" Her eyes shrinks, and the blood thats flowing through her veins was replaced with guilt and anger.

  
"Who killed him?" Her scream was so loud that it caught everyone's attention. They looked at her with fear on their eyes, but one no was brave enough to answer her. She once again ask, but this time she grabbed a citizen. Slamming them in to a wall, grabbing them by their neck. Everyone gasp, and shocked. "Let that citizen go." A familiar voice that struck to her mind. It was sam, the prison's warden. Puffy slowly releases the citizen as she walks towards him. She was confused as why the warden would just leave the prison without any guard, but her curiosity was cut out with Sam kneeling on the ground. Apologizing and crying to her. "Puffy, it's my fault. I'm the reason why Tommy died." He pleaded as the tears of guilt flows down on his mask.

  
"That's so absurd, Sam. Why would you kill Tommy? It doesn't make any sense?" She threw those questions as her anger grows and voice became louder. Puffy enrages, destroying a tent near them. Making a mess with the fruit that got smashed and broken woods that flew. 

  
Sam gulped, as he felt more nervous. "I- I can explain!" he pauses. He saw before his eyes, Puffy reflected a vicious monster. Willing to kill anyone, to take revenge and give peace to the person she treated like her own. "Tell me Sam! What really happened?" She shouted, as their distance became shorter and shorter. Slowly bringing out her trident and sword.

  
Puffy pointed her sword to Sam's neck, and her trident towards his eyes. "Wrong move, and I'm going kill you!" she murmured. He was shaking, he doesn't want to die. He prayed and begged, he knew what he'd done was wrong and unforgivable. Sam with all the strength he had that moment, confessed the scenario that happen. The real reason why Tommy died.

  
As the story she heard echoes and fills her mind. Her eyes shrink, and her vision became blurry. The sword and trident she was holding fell to the ground, she couldn't believe that Sam let Tommy to be with Dream for such a long time. "Go-" She pauses looking at Sam's eyes. "I said go! Before I kill you." She yelled. Water droplet splutter all over his face, Sam stood up and leave.

  
Puffy kneeled to the ground crying as the crowd on the street passes by her. She kept on blaming herself, "I disappointed you, I wasn't there. I- Im sorry Tommy. Mommy didn't protect you. It's my fault, Im sorry." She whispers to the air, reaching for Tommy. She brushes his skin, groomed his hair. And tightly hugged Tommy, but it was just a hallucination. The reality she created disappear into thin air.

  
She cried as the sky turned dark. The cloud started crying along side her, She stood up and started walking towards an empty filled. Creating a small grave for the hero that died alone, the hero that stood up for himself. Puffy promises to Tommy's grave that she'll take revenge, that the person who killed him will pay for it. "I'll do it for him, even if I'll die trying."

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOO I JUST CRIED WHILE WRITING IT LMAO IF THERE'S A GRAMMATICAL ERROR IM RLY SORRY I DIDNT REREAD THIS AFTER WRITING JUST POSTED IT ASAP BC IM GONNA DO A FIC AGAIN LOL


End file.
